Story Time
Story Time is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from the first season. * "Blue's Story Time" (Season 1, Episode 4) * "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" (Season 1, Episode 16) #The Rugrats Movie Teaser Trailer #Paramount Means Family Entertainment VHS Trailer #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Song) #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer (Arts and Crafts and Story Time) #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Cats #Face Opens for Blue #"Blue's Story Time" #Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues #"What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" #Face Rhymes #Blue's Clues Credits ("What Story Does Blue Want to Play?") (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) #Nick Jr. Bears Logo #Nickelodeon Bone Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo # Face Opens for Blue # Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues # Face Rhymes * Created by: '''Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero * '''Written by: '''Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero * '''Directed by: '''Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler * '''Performance Director: '''Angela C. Santomero * '''Starring: Steve Burns * Executive Producer: Todd Kessler * Producer/Head Writer: Angela C. Santomero * Producer/Designer: Traci Paige Johnson * Supervising Producer: Jennifer Twomey-Perello * Director, Researcher & Development: Alice Wilder * Music & Sound Design: Nick Balaban & Michael Rubin * Coordinating Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Art & Animation Manager: Soo Kyung Kim * Production Manager: '''Amy Starr * '''Scripting and Development Manager: Michael Smith * Video Letters & Voice Overs Produced & Directed by: Susan Motamed for duster films * Reaction Voice Overs Produced & Directed by: Amy Starr, Allison Gilman * Animator Director: Dave Palmer * Animators: Chris Boyce, Robert M. Charde, Michael Dougherty, Olexa Hewryk, Nancy Keegan, Scott Klossner, Anne Nakasone, Dan Nord, Jennifer Oxley, Joe Silver, Luke Warm, Trixy S. Wattenbarger, Seth Zeichener * Assistant Art Director: Christian Hali * Digital Designers: Yo-Lynn Hagood, Jane Howell, Adam Osterfeld * Storyboard Artists: Matt Sheridan & Nancy Keegan * Storyboard Revisionist: Dave Levy * Art Production Assistant: Ian Chernichaw * Animation Assistant: Holly Klein * Technical Director: Neilson Torres * Technical Manager & Ultimate Specialist: Rob Partington * Editors: L. Mark Sorre, Yuval Kossovsky * Assistant Editor/Post Manager: David "The Duke" Burger * Research & Development Analyst: Scott Garner * Assistant Production Coordinator: Matt Parillo * Project Coordinator: Allison Gilman * Research & Production Assistant: David "The Duke" Burger * Art Production Assistant: Yana Vainshtok * Interns: Sandra All, Leona Beasley, Jason Bliss, Jeff Einhorn, Amy Handler, Morgan Russo, Chad Tepper * Studio Crew ** Director of Photography: Skip Roessel ** Assistant Directors: Wendy Harris & Johnathan Shoemaker ** Key Grip: John Theisen ** Sound Mixers: John McCabe & Betsy Nagler ** Grip PAs: Andrea Freeman & Patrick Heffernan ** Video Engineer: Jeff Friedman ** Hair/Make-Up: Jennifer Barnaby ** Stylist: Christopher Del Coro ** Stage Manager: Jeff Feldman ** Computer PA: Justin Burke ** Music & Post Mixer: Peter Robbins ** Runners: Pat Heffernan & Will Peragine * Creative Consultant: Steve Burns * Content Consultants: Dr. Dan Anderson, Amy Donmbro, Dr. Karen Hill Scott * Steve's Friends: Kathryn Avery, Nick Balaban, Edward Blech, Jenna Castle, Sabrina Castle, Marshall Claffy, Cecilia Gonzalez, , Penelope Jewkes, Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, Soo Kyung Kim, Danneille Livecchi, Eric Ludde, Olivia McGill, Susan Motamed, Seth OHickory, Matt Parillo, Timmy Reifsnyder, Beijing Roberts, Stephen Schmidt, Laura Sweitzer * Nickelodeon Casting: Jill Mendelson, Barbara Cavargna * Nickelodeon Production Management: Allison Dexter, Chris Linn * Vice-President, Nick Jr. Production & Development: Brown Johnson * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess *This and Arts and Crafts were both produced by Nick Jr. and Paramount Pictures on June 9, 1998. But even so, Arts and Crafts is considered to be the very first official Blue's Clues home video ever (Story Time is often considered to be the second). *Copies with a black tape or first duplicated in EP/SLP mode do not have any previews at all. *A DVD version was released in the Philippines in 2008. *The episodes from this VHS release were not included as a bonus on any Blue's Clues DVD release, but can be found on the 2008 Philippines DVD release. *The credit sequence's music for this video, as used from "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?", was reused for the credit sequence of the previous video. *According to the end credits for this video, the show's former voice over director Susan Motamed (who voiced Cinderella in "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?") was credited as one of Steve's friends. So was Matt Parillo. *"What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" was released on this video before it aired on TV four months later. **The trailer for this and Arts and Crafts even states for the Story Time video: "*Story Time contains one never-before-seen episode, What Story Does Blue Want to Play, which will not air in TV before October 9, 1998." *This VHS contains three Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. Cats ID, one in between episodes 1 and 2 and one after episode 2 and before the credits. *This is the second VHS to have both episodes from the first season, the first was the previous video. *The Face Opens For Blue segment would later be seen on the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari, the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday and the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration. *The Face Sings We Are Looking For Blue's Clues segment would later be seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue, the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt and the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over *The Face Rhymes segment would later be seen on the 1999 VHS of Little Bear: "Friends". *The previews from this VHS are the same as the previous video, but the ID Bumper and Face Promo is different, it shows the Nick Jr. Cats ID and the Face Opens for Blue promo instead of the Nick Jr. Frogs ID and the Face Plays With Blue promo. *Just like the previous video, this VHS contains two episodes from the first season, but one involves Stories and the other involves Plays. *Just like the previous video, the closing logos for this VHS were the Nick Jr. Bears logo, Nickelodeon Bone logo and Paramount logo. *48 *June 9, 1998 StoryTimeBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blues_clueshora_de_cuentos.jpg|Spanish release Blue'sCluesStoryTimeAustraliaVHS.jpg|Australia VHS NickJrBlue'sCluesandLittleBearVHSCollection(1997-2001).jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas